The First Shifter
by Chloe-Sullivan1415
Summary: Bella, is not only the first female shifter, but also the first shifter at all. When she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens some pasts are brought into light and a mate is found.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've never really written anything before…so could you take it easy on the criticizing.

**The legend of the First Shifter**

Chapter 1

? POV (2014)

For years, we were told stories of the only known female shape shifter. She was the very first, so imagine our surprise when only males changed. I always thought it was a myth, since no one I know has ever met her. That was until she showed up in our dreary little town in Washington.

BPOV (1901)

I walked into my house in Biloxi, Mississippi.

"Karen? Are you home, I just got back from my run-"

I was abruptly caught off by the scene I just walked in on. My wife, Karen, was tied to the chair in the middle of the room with a gag in her mouth, passed out.

"Oh my God, Karen! Karen…..damn, what happened here?"

"Baby?! No, you have to leave, get out before they come back!" Karen shouted, though I couldn't really understand what she said with the gag, huh I don't remember her waking up. I walked up to her and pulled the gag off. Right when I was about to untie her I heard someone coming from the woods behind the house.

"Karen, I will come back for you, I promise."

"It doesn't matter, I'm dying, they took the baby out of me and I'm losing too much blood. I don't have much time, and we both know I'm not your mate. Just promise me you will find our daughter."

"I will, what is her name?"

"Alice, Mary Alice Brandon."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so next chapter up, I'm so sorry it took so long! I was caught up in school.

Disclaimer: I forgot last time, I own nothing but my ideas and a couple of OCs that will make appearances, I don't even own the laptop I'm using.

**The legend of the first Shifter**

Chapter 2

BPOV (2014)

Forks, Washington? Well I guess it's a nice town, I could stop here for a while, I thought as I walked through the woods in my wolf form. The wind blew by and I caught a whiff of something, dare I say familiar. I don't know anyone who lives in Forks, huh. I continued to walk until I could hear the sounds of humans conversing and gossiping.

"Oh god, I must be near a high school." I was never fond of teens, unless they were my kin, even then they were annoying. I heard this girl talking with her friends and something she said piqued my interest.

"….ugh the Cullen's are all so hot. I still don't understand how they're not related. All freakishly beautiful, all really pale and they all have the same color of eyes." Freakishly beautiful? Pale? Huh, looks like there are some vampires in this town.

"Only if Edward was single, he's always with Casey. I swear it's disgusting how they all date each other." Ugh, if only you knew girl, if only you knew. I was tired of all the drama that comes with High schools, so I started walking farther back into the forest. I decided to stay in Forks for a while, let's see what's up with this familiar aroma.

APOV (2014)

"Ali! School's starting in 10 minutes hurry up!"

"I'm coming geez, what's got your panties in a bunch!" Sometimes my family pisses me off. I make my way downstairs to go to our cars.

"Come, on! Come, on! We gotta go!"

"Edward! Tell your wife to shut up!" Geez, sometimes I just wanna wring her neck!

"Alice, I suggest you don't think those things about my mate." Shit! I forgot he could read minds, stupid vampire powers! I glared at my brother as he broke into chuckles.

"Ok, sorry Casey, let's go or we're gonna be late!"

"Oh, so now you're excited, bet it's only because of that new girl you had a vision of."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanna meet this new person." I wonder who she is, it feels like I know her, but I've never seen her before…. I wonder what's going on.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late and short update, I promise to update more frequently and have longer chapters after I fall into a routine. So, if you have any things you would like to see, or people. I am all up for ideas, just review whatever you would like and I'll take it into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I decided to give you guys some new chapters since I haven't been the best author that I could be….sorry again.

Disclaimer: Again, do not own Twilight or the character in Twilight, but I do own some OCs.

BPOV

'That smell, I haven't been able to place it, but I know I've smelt it before….but when? UGH!'

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

'Aww, come on! I don't want to have to go to a human school with vampires; can this day get any worse?'

I hop out of bed and make my way to my closet, "What to wear, what to wear" I mumble to myself. 'Ha, John would be so disappointed if he saw my closet right now, all T-Shirts and non-designer jeans.' I slip on a T that says 'BITE ME' in big red font…..this may not be the right choice to wear in front of vampires…eh, who cares!

I slip on a pair of jeans and run down the stairs, noticing that I only have 15 minutes left to get there. I run out the door and hop into my McLaren P1, yeah I know, old girls got good taste.

AT THE PARKING LOT

'There's that smell again, it's sickly sweet now, but oh so familiar. It smells kind of like…..no, she's dead, has been for years….

'Karen, I'm so sorry, I have failed you, I never found our daughter and now I'm going crazy thinking I smelt her scent, ha it's just wishful thinking'

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to class, the bell has rung already?" I looked up, startled by the sudden noise, to see a boy with messy reddish-brown hair that looks like he had just had sex. 'Well, well, well looks like I found a vampire,' I thought as I caught his scent.

"Um, sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah, I know, so who's Karen?" My head whipped up at this, 'did I say that out loud!'

"No, you didn't say it out loud; I can just read your mind."

"So, you're not going to try and hide what you are?"

"Well you already know what I am, so why hide it?"

"So, mister mind reader, what's your name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen." Really….did he just pull a James Bond?

"Who's this James Bond, is he a friend of yours?" Is he messing with me, he must be.

"I assure you, I'm not messing with you." Ok, so he is just a little behind the times.

"So, you haven't seen 007?" I asked incredulously.

"No, is this where this James Bond you speak of is from?" He asked with his melodious voice.

"Yes, and since you haven't seen it, in the movie he says his name is 'Bond, James Bond.'"

"Ah, so that's it, so you never answered my question earlier who's Karen?" Damn it! I thought he would have forgotten!

"She was my wife, the mother of our child" I chuckled at the shocked expression on his face. I looked up and noticed that everyone was already gone from the parking lot. "Well, so much for being on time to class."

"Yeah, but hold on, you had a wife and a child? How old are you?" I thought he would have known what I was, huh…..

"Yes, I had a wife and child when I turned 126 in 1901."

"1901! 126! But…but…how?" Wow, I've never met a stuttering vampire. I looked up and saw everyone filing out of the buildings, how long were we talking? I was shocked; I saw the expectant look on Edward's face and realized I never answered his question.

"I am what you might know as a shapeshifter, my form is a wolf, but there are many others out there."

"I thought only males changed?" Ah, so he does know about shifters.

"I am the only female, for now that has changed in my tribe, in others such as the lions, or the panthers have many females, but so far I am the only female wolf."

"I thought the first shifter, well shifted in 1855?" Ha, if only you knew.

"I suppose you are talking about Taha Aki?"

"Yes, he was the first shifter, right?" No, my cold friend, no.

"Well, then who was?" He asks to my unvoiced answer.

"You're looking at her."

"…HAHAHHAHAHAA!" I jumped, startled by his sudden outburst. Why was he laughing? What was so funny?

"You, the first, ha-ha, shifter? BAHAHAHA!" Why I oughta rip him to shreds!

"Ma'am, if I might ask, what's got you so angry?" I look up to see a handsome blonde vampire, wow, he could turn me…

"HAHAHAHA!" Ok, what's got him laughing now?

"Edward? Why are you laughing so hard brother?" Oh, so this sexy southerner is sex hairs brother, man if I weren't for women I would want him to be my cowboy.

"Um, miss you know I can still read your mind, right?" Well damn.

"Uh…he he, well I best be going on my way now." With that I break out into a sprint to the woods, making sure no humans are looking, I shift and make a mad dash for my cabin.

A/N: Well, there's chapter three for ya, again if you want, you can suggest anything you might want to see, if you're confused Edwards married to my OC Casey, Jasper is still with Alice, and Bella, well you'll have to read to find out. MUAHAHAHA


End file.
